Two Long Years
by AnonymouslyFanficky
Summary: What if Jenny's death was faked and she was kidnapped? What if, after all these years, she is alive? AU Fic. Jibbs. I don't own N.C.I.S. Rated T to be safe, I think I'm going to leave this as a one-shot. :D


**Two Long Years**

What if Jenny's death was faked and she was kidnapped? What if, after all these years, she is alive? AU Fic. Jibbs.

_  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own N.C.I.S. This is a fictional story made by a fan. That's why it's called fanfiction.

AU, Jibbs.

Jenny Shepard sat at her desk, in her office. It had been a long, stressful day. Her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered. "Shepard." Exausted, she hoped it would be a short phone call.

"Hello, Jennifer." The heavily-accented voice was anything but friendly.

"Who is this?"

"How straight to the point. Lock your door, Agent Shepard."

"Who is this?"

"Oh, you know who I am."

Jenny's heart skipped a beat. "Svetlana."

"Lock your door, Agent Shepard, and no harm will come to your sister."

Jenny stood up and walked over to the door, pulling it closed. "I've locked the door. What do you want?" Jenny held her breath.

"Your cooperation. No tricks."

Jenny released the breath that she had been holding. "No tricks and you let my sister go."

"A letter will be slipped under your door, tonight. Go to the location, while in L.A. for the funeral of Special Agent Decker."

"Decker's dead?" Jenny whispered.

"Don't try anything, Agent Shepard. Your sister's life is in your hands. You know, at first, I almost thought she was you. You are perfect twins."

The click on the other end of the line signaled that Svetlana had hung up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenny sat in her study, waiting for the letter to be slipped under her door. After many hours of waiting, her eyes caught sight up something white on the floor. She walked over and picked it up.

"When you get to L.A, dismiss your protection detail. No tricks. Make sure you are alone. Tell your M.E. that you are terminally ill."

Jenny closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. _She was going to her death, but it was to protect Gibbs._

Knowing that she would likely be dead soon, she called Ducky.

 **-Two Days Later-**

Jenny pulled up to the diner. There was already a black sedan there. She walked inside.

Cautiously, she opened the door. She noticed her sister was dressed in the same blue outfit as she was. Svetlana was holding a gun to Heather's head.

"Ah, Jennifer, how nice to see you."

"I'm here. Let my sister go."

"Not so fast, Jennifer."

"Let her go, Svetlana."

"Alright, then." Svetlana said, shooting Heather in the stomach.

Heather's blood-curling scream shook Jenny to the core.

"Heather? Are you okay?" Jenny yelled, not taking her eyes off Svetlana.

Heather looked at Jenny, with wide eyes. "No." She breathed out.

"Heather, stay with us. Okay? We're going to get you out of here." Jenny looked down and saw her sister, laying down with the pool of blood growing larger. She realized how much her sister looked like her. _It's a trap. Heather is terminally ill, that's why they wanted me to say I was! No, they're going to fake my death!_ She tried to walk over to Heather, but someone grabbed her from behind.

"No! Heather!" Jenny screamed, as she was dragged away. She felt someone hit her on the side the head, and everything went black.

- **A Few Hours Later-**

Tony and Ziva pulled up to the diner and climbed out of the car. They drew their guns, and entered into the diner.

"Tony." Ziva said, quietly. Tony looked at her and walked over. Looking down, he saw a familiar redhead lying in a pool of blood. He reached his hand out and touched her neck. Nothing.

 **-Two Years Later-**

Jenny Shepard sat tied to the chair, blood seeping from a fresh wound on her head. Her dirty, blood-stained outfit was clinging to her sweaty skin.

A man entered the room.

"Svetlana has been dead for two years. Why keep me here?"

"You know the answer to that, Miss Shepard."

"I am the Director of an armed federal agency! They will find me!"

"Was. Was the Director."

"They will find me, and you will go to jail."

The man smirked. "You don't know where you are, and everyone thinks you are dead."

"Gibbs will find me."

"Gibbs, the man who killed Svetlana's husband. He was my brother! Your lover killed him!" He sneered.

"They. Will. Find. Me." Jenny said, ending the conversation. The man left the room.

"Find me, Jethro." Jenny whispered, closing her eyes. "Please, Jethro. Please..."

 **oooooooooooooooooo-Meanwhile at N.C.I.S.-oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"It's been two years, Jethro." Ducky said. "You need to get over this."

"What about Jenny's sister? She didn't come to the funeral."

"I don't know. Her emergency contact was set as you. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"She trusted you with her life, Jethro. You meant everything to her. She loved you. And, she would have wanted you to know that she was ill."

"What?!" Gibbs practically yelled.

"She called me two days before she went to L.A, saying she had been to the doctor. Jethro, she was dying. Perhaps it was best-"

"You're saying she committed suicide by Svetlana?"

"Perhaps so. I'm sorry, Jethro."

"I know, Duck. I know." Gibbs said, walking to the elevator.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenny pulled at the ties that bound her to the chair. Struggling, she finally got one loose. She could barely feel her fingers.

After being pulled around to different buildings at gunpoint for the past two years, she was relieved to be standing without tied hands.

"I have to get to Jethro." Jenny whispered, weakly.

With shaky fingers, she pulled a pin from her hair and picked the lock, just as Gibbs had taught her. _Two years I've waited for this, two years too long._

She inched her way through the hallway, and exited through the front door. There were no cars out front. Her captor was gone.

Jenny sighed. _Wait a second. This is a block from Jethro's house. I'm in D.C!_

It was dark outside, and the road was deserted. _Please, don't let him be out on a case. Let him be in his basement. I have to get to Jethro..._

Jenny stumbled through the darkness of the night, the whole block. When she reached Gibbs's house, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her head still hurt, and the blood had dried. Jenny was dizzy, but she had to get to him.

She walked up to the door and put her hand on the handle. As always, it was unlocked.

Jenny swayed, almost drunkenly, as the dizziness became worse. _I have to get to the basement_. She made her way to the door to the basement, and heard the sound of him sanding his boat. _I wonder what number he's on, now_.

Jenny's mind was becoming cloudy. _Stay focused, Jenny. Go to the steps._ She went through the doorway and stepped on the first step.

"Jethro." she said, in a hoarse whisper. He nearly missed it, but looked up and saw her bare feet on the first step.

"Jen?" he asked, puzzled.

Jenny went down the next step. _He thinks I'm dead? I wonder what number boat he's on. Were these steps always this steep? No, Jenny, gotta stay focused and..._

Jenny's thoughts ended, abruptly.

Gibbs looked up and her and caught notice of her bloody clothing and the dried bright red, on the side of her head. "Jenny!"

Jenny became increasingly dizzy and fell to the floor.

"Jenny!" Gibbs ran and caught her, just before her head would've hit the step.

"Jeth-" she mumbled, her voice scratchy.

"Shh, Jen." she heard Gibbs say.

"Am I safe?"

"You're safe, Jen. Don't talk." was the gruff answer. "I'm gonna get Ducky over here."

Jenny lay there on the bottom step and did one of the only things she could do, listen.

"Duck, I need you over here." There was a pause before Gibbs replied to whatever Ducky had said. "Now, Duck."

"Dear Lord, Jethro." she heard Ducky say, a few minutes later. "Jennifer, what on earth?.?.?"

Jenny opened her eyes, slowly. Everything was blurry, and she was slightly confused. "Ducky?"

"I'm right here, Jennifer."

"Je-Jethro?"

"Right here, Jen."

Ducky looked at Jenny and then turned to Gibbs. "Jennifer has a head injury, Jethro. We need to take her to the hospital."

"No, Duck. Can't take her out in public until we know who did this to her."

Slowly, Ducky nodded. "I suppose I could treat her, here. Take her upstairs?" Gibbs nodded, and picked Jenny up. She was much thinner, now, and the dried blood covering her blue shirt made him cringe.

Gibbs walked up the stairs, carrying Jenny. She whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Jen."

She looked up at him, with green eyes that had become slightly dull and lifeless, since her time in captivity. "Rule... six." she breathed out.

Gibbs smirked. "You tellin' me my rules, Jen?"

"I missed you, Jethro." she said, softly.

Gently, he lay her down on his bed. "Hasn't been the same without you, Jen."

Jenny looked up at the ceiling. "Two years too long, Jethro."

Ducky entered the room. "Hello, Jennifer." He said, smiling. "What hurts the most, so I can treat that first?"

"My... my head. And, my hands have been tied. I can't feel my fingers."

Ducky lifted one of her hands and looked at the raw, red marks around her wrist, where the rope once was. "You likely have nerve damage, my dear. We'll have to talk to a real doctor, about that. In the mean time, I'll wrap up that raw wrist." he said, removing a bag of gauze from his medical kit.

Jenny didn't speak, as Ducky wrapped the gauze around her wrist. She stared at the ceiling, and then looked at Gibbs.

"I suggest you let Jennifer sleep and wake her up every quarter hour, Jethro."

"Will do, Duck."

"Why do I have to wake up so much? Why can't I just sleep?" Jenny mumbled.

"You have a head injury, my dear. I didn't find anything serious, so you can sleep as long as he wakes you up every so often." Ducky replied, sympathetically.

"You okay, Jen?" Gibbs asked, in the most gentle tone she'd ever heard him use.

That was it. Jenny Shepard, the coffee-dependent, hard-headed, strong-willed, and supposedly dead former N.C.I.S. Director broke down, in tears. "No, no, I'm not, Jethro! How could you _possibly_ think that I'm _okay?_ " Jenny curled up in a ball and cried, not allowing Ducky to finish treating her. However, seeing that Jenny needed emotional comfort, at the moment, Ducky slipped out of the room and left her with Gibbs.

"Jenny, it's okay to cry." Gibbs said, sitting down next to her on the bed and tucking a stray piece of her fiery red hair, behind her ear. Her bangs had grown out, and her hair was a mess, but Gibbs didn't care. Jenny needed comfort right now, and to him that was all that mattered.

She turned her head and faced him, still curled up in a ball. To him, she looked so small and fragile, and he had only seen her like this, a handful of times.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Jenny's father had committed suicide only a few years earlier. Jenny acted tough, but Gibbs could see that she was grieving and he knew she didn't believe it was suicide._

 _There they were, in a hotel in Paris, and Jenny was lying on the bed, crying. She had never opened up to anyone like this, before. It hurt Gibbs to see his Jenny like this, and he did the only thing he could do, climbed in bed beside her and rubbed her back, while she cried. She snuggled up against him and nuzzled his chest, as she cried her heart out._

 _-End Flashback-_

Gibbs climbed into bed and faced Jenny. She looked up and stared at him, her teary eyes no longer showing the spark they once had. "Jethro." She whispered. "You can't let him come back, please don't let him come back!" she cried, into his embrace.

Gibbs just held her and wiped away her tears. "I won't let him come back, Jen." He wanted to ask who "he" was, but with the state Jenny was in, she needed him more than anything else.

"I always wanted to be strong, for my father, for you..." she began.

"You aren't invincible, Jen."

"I'm sorry I didn't kill Svetlana, Jethro."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But, I do! Svetlana killed my sister and nearly killed me! I am responsible, for all of this!" she yelled.

Gibbs could tell she was trying to confide in him. She curled herself up even tighter and Gibbs hugged her from behind. What surprised him most was that she didn't fight his embrace. Instead, she snuggled in closer to him. He kissed her hair and she stopped crying. He got off the bed, so that he could turn off the light and let her sleep.

"Jethro?" she asked, realizing he wasn't beside her, anymore.

"Right here, Jen."

"What are you doing?"

"Turning off the light."

"Oh." Jenny opened her eyes and noticed the light was out. She watched Gibbs climb back in bed, with her.

"Jethro?" She snuggled into his embrace, again.

"Yeah, Jen?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Gibbs kissed her hair. "Always."

"I love you, Jethro."

Jenny turned around and faced him. He wiped the tears from her face, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Jen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know if you want more of this or if I should leave it as a one-shot.

-AF


End file.
